D3F4LT - Myth
D3F4ULT is a random ROBLOX player. It is said that it's unknown what type of gender it is, but it is suppose to be a Female, due to the looks of itself. Although, one person had a creepy story about it, and it will be read aloud. The Story Hello. My name is Mohd759. I like Roblox. Even after what happened, I still like Roblox. It all happened on Monday. I was playing smokenchicken's game, Canoe Without a Paddle. I enjoyed it even though stupid gear abusers kill the daylights out of everyone gearless. I was already winner, and I was fighting the other winners (who were killing people who haven't won yet) when one girl caught my attention. She was the only robloxian not whining or complaining. She wasn't even wearing clothes, just black, like an empty void of despair. I figured she was a newb. I made the fatal mistake of talking to her. Her username was D3F4LT, and it gave me the creeps. I asked if she was alright, and she said, “In time, Mohd759, in time.” She then asked me if I wanted to visit her game. “It’s Pokemon Black,” she said, “Your are legendaries.” “Eh, why not?” I said. I was bored of killing the winners. Besides, Pokemon was Pokemon. It was one of my all time favorite gaming series. I left Canoe Without a Paddle and searched her username. I got on her profile and clicked on her game. It was called POKEMON BLACK in all caps. The picture was a dark sky. What caught my eye was the description. The description fo rthe game read: Content:data::fail:error I decided to click play. The game loaded faster than any game I’ve ever entered. I wasn’t in a lab, like most Roblox Pokemon games. I was standing in a graveyard. The sound of thunder blasted through my speakers. Besides the thunder, I could hear a girl crying. I was impressed. I haven’t seen a talking girl model before. I went to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Then D3F4LT came from under a grave. “Cool grave spawn.” I said, trying to be nice since i was scared. “Red rum.” she replied. I walked around. The only thing besides a graveyard was a mansion. “Enter the mansion,” she said “And free the Pokemon.” I started to walk to the mansion, and everything got foggy. Yeesh, how much fog do you need? I thought. When I got through the fog, I noticed that the mansion was right in front of me. It was tall and black, like most haunted houses on Roblox. I walked onto the porch, and see on old lady with black eyes sitting there. It creeped me out, because it was a mesh person. She turned her head towards me and I . Her head then rotated to the right, and so on and so forth. Fool, I thought to myself, This is just a friggin’ game. If you get creeped out, you can leave anytime you want. I continued into the mansion. It was two stories, but there were no rooms. All around me there were mirrors. Inside those mirrors, there were tall, lanky shadows. You couldn’t see their faces, or anything. Their hair was just three or four squiggly lines going straight up. They weren’t walking, the just shifted there. Then they started talking. Look, a new victiiiim. Poor soul. Free us, robloxian! Freee ussss! Over and over they chanted in a whisper, Freee ussss! Freee ussss! I turn to run out of the mansion, and almost run into D3F4LT, her smile more crooked than I remembered. Her eyes were . “Enjoying yourself?” she asked, knowing that my answer would be no. “Who are these people?” I demanded. “Robloxians who thought they could change the world.” she said. “They all think they have the power to balance this virtual realm.” “They all believe in what’s right. Equivalent exchange balances out the good and the evil.” I argued. “You’re missing my point!” she said, her eyes seeming to glow a darker shade of red. “Equivalent exchange is pointless! There is no right or wrong! If getting killed by the winners bothers the gearless so much, why don’t they go to a new server? Why don’t they go to a new game? Why don’t they get Builder’s Club of their own and fight back?” “Because there will always be people like me.” I said defiantly. I left the game and went to find someone who would hear my story. Eventually a nice gentleman left the RSF base and went to D3F4LT’s game with me. When we got there, it was different. The graveyard was smaller, and the mansion was gone. There were two girl models with chat features, but one wasn’t completed and the other was pointlessly confusing. There was also a guillotine. A chat girl was saying ‘D0 y0u f33l n0 sh4m3 f0r my d3ath?’. Another one said ERROR, and a cop was saying R3D RUM. I left the game, puzzled by the changes, and went back to Canoe Without a Paddle. Only this time, I watched the winners kill the gearless. The Truth & Facts So, after reading this, Mohd must've been creeped out since that time. Although, the only thing about this user is that he or she is proven to not be a Hacker. She would've chosen Mohd as the one to 'play' with maybe by starting to kick out everyone else. Also, a bigger fact is that D3F4LT is not banned yet, but mostly because people are calling this a 'Fake' which is likely to be true. In my opinion, D3F4LT is another wannabe person, trying to frightened all of us. Although, a few questions remain during the process... * Why was D3F4LT only known to be active at the time when Mohd was playing? * Is this the end of another popular myth, or a start of a new Era of Hackers? * Will D3F4LT come back, and scare us, or stay hidden and never expose the person behind this? Category:Marked for Review